A Very Special Blossom:The Alternate ending
by jsw
Summary: An alternate version of the horrific ending of A Very Special Blossom


A Very Special Blossom:The Alternate ending

Not wanting to end up in trouble with the Police for her crime, Blossom broke into Mojo's observatory, tied him up and brought him to Townsville Jail.

Everyone gasped when she arrived.

"It's Blossom!" Buttercup said, pointing her hand.

"Look, I can explain everything." Blossom said, "The Professor shouldn't be in jail for stealing any golf clubs." she held up the tied-up Mojo Jojo, "It was Mojo's fault." she lied, "He sold them to me."

"No! It wasn't me, she's lying!" The intelligent monkey said in a muffled voice.

"I didn't know there were stolen!" Blossom cried.

"I say, Chief, we made a terrible mistake." The Mayor said, pointing an accusing finger at the chief of the five-0.

Buttercup realised that something stunk.

"Wait a minute!" She said. She then turned in her metaphorically elder sister's direction. "Blossom," Buttercup said angrily, "you told me you found those clubs, which is it? did he find them or did he sell them to you?"

Blossom's face fell as Buttercup continued.

"Come on, Blossom, Tell the truth!" Buttercup finished.

"Yeah, you big fat liar!" Bubbles added, also angry.

Blossom could see that she was cornered.

"Come on!" Buttercup snapped.

"Just tell the truth, Blossom, please." Utonium pleaded.

That did it, she let out a cry and threw her worst enemy in the direction of the jail cell.

"Watch out!" Buttercup cried, everyone jumped out of the way as Mojo crashed into both the mayor and the chief of police knocking them away

Blossom then tried to make a fly for it.

"She's getting away!" Bubbles pointed out.

Buttercup stopped her by pulling her hair back.

"Get back here and... Quit lying!" Buttercup yelled as she threw Blossom against the wall.

Blossom pulled herself out of the wall and screamed in rage then flew past her sisters.

Bubbles overtook her, unfortunately, and they both ended up rolling on the floor, Bubbles had her pinned down only for a sec before Blossom blasted her away with her eye laser.

The girls all flew around the prison with The Mayor, The Professor and the Chief of Police watching, not knowing what to do or say.

Blossom ducked a punch from Buttercup, then sidestepped a charge from Bubbles.

Blossom reached the door and was just about to escape when her sisters finally caught up to her and held her down.

Knowing that she was beaten, Blossom said "All right, all right, all right! I did it, I stole the clubs." she finished remorsefully.

The Mayor, The Professor and the Chief of police all looked shocked.

"Why, Blossom?" Utonium asked sadly.

"Because you wanted them so much." Blossom answered, her sisters still glaring at her. "I... just wanted to make you happy." Blossom looked miserable as she finished off.

Utonium began feeling a pang of guilt. "It's my fault." he said sadly, beginning to cry. "I put too much value in a material item, instead of the love of you girls."

"That's what drove me to crime." Blossom said.

Utonium turned to the Mayor, "Oh, Mayor." He said, "Please go easy on Blossom. She's sorry," He spoke to Blossom, "Aren't you?

"Yes." Blossom said in a voice that sounded on the verge of tears.

"What do you say, Chief?" The Mayor asked The Chief of Police. "It's her first offence."

"It is very sad." The Chief of Police admitted, the man shed a tear, then he toughened up suddenly, "But the law is the law!"

"No, don't arrest her, I have a better idea." The Mayor said.

Blossom felt glad that the Mayor didn't want her in jail.

The Mayor went up to her and said, "Young girl, there are times where we have done something we have regretted, and you have just done that, but we get over it, and in due time you'll learn that there are much better ways to make your parents proud and stealing is not one of them."

He turned to the Chief of Police and said "Okay, I think you can let the professor out now."

The Professor was let out and allowed to go home, the police didn't arrest Blossom and everyone got on with their lives.

From here until now Blossom hasn't tried stealing ever again.

(Okay, last part was corny, I know, but anything's better then the actual episode's ending.)


End file.
